1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved air cleaning apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved air cleaning apparatus that provides superior performance in disinfecting and impurity removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In daily life, many impurities, usually harmful substances such as smoke, soot and suspended particles contained in the atmospheric air are dangerous to people. In order to improve the air quality, an air cleaning apparatus is needed to remove the harmful substances. Most of the traditional air cleaning apparatuses have a single function and can be divided into two categories: a window type air cleaning apparatus and a floor type air cleaning apparatus.
However, the conventional air cleaning apparatus has single function that is not satisfied for more requirement. Furthermore, the conventional air cleaning apparatus is large in size and therefore cannot be suitable for desktop use.
It is therefore one object of the invention to provide an air cleaning apparatus that can provide superior performance in disinfecting and impurity removal.
It is another object of the invention to provide an air cleaning apparatus that has a simple configuration, is portable for desktop use and facilitates the maintenance.
In order to achieve the above and other objectives, an air cleaning apparatus is provided. The air cleaning apparatus includes a housing, a fan, an ultraviolet lamp and a cylindrical filter. The housing has a separation plate that defines an air inlet region and an air outlet region inside the housing. The separation plate has a vent. An air inlet is located on an outer surface of the air inlet region. An air outlet is formed through an outer surface of the air outlet region. A holder is located in the longitudinal direction of the housing. A fan is mounted in the air inlet region proximate to the vent of the separation plate. An ultraviolet lamp is mounted inside the holder. A cylindrical filter has a rotating part at one end thereof. The holder is arranged inside the cylindrical filter, and the rotating part is rotatably engaged with the opening.
To provide a further understanding of the invention, the following detailed description illustrates embodiments and examples of the invention, this detailed description being provided only for illustration of the invention.